Gingka Hagane/Metal Fury
Gingka Hagane ''' is the main protagonist in the Metal Saga. He holds the title as the #1 Blader in the World, with a strong and tenacious attitude. With his friends, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuki Mizusawa, he confronts many challenges. His biggest yet is to find the ten Legend Bladers in order to stop the villainous Nemesis and Pluto from controlling the whole world with the power of the Star Fragment and his new Cosmic Pegasus F:D. From the beginning of the series, Gingka has been on many adventures, meeting new friends along the way. From searching for the Forbidden Bey - Lightning L-Drago 100HF, to participating in tournaments, and rising from the ranks as the #1 Blader in the World, Gingka is a true Blader in that he Beyblades for the fun of it, not to become the best. With this, Gingka can be viewed as the Metal Saga counterpart to Tyson Granger. Appearance Gingka has red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus on it, but it has only one wing, whereas his father's headband has two wings on it. He also has golden-brown eyes and a small white bandage on his nose. His usual outfit consists of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants, and red and black colored shoes. The white long scarf represents Pegasus's wings. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Gingka currently uses a String Launcher (Bey Launcher) with a Three Segment Launcher Grip in right-handed mode, and a BeyPoint Card. Later, in Metal Fury, Gingka obtains a new headband resembling the one worn by his father. Personality Gingka is nice, calm and will do whatever it takes to battle with his bey Pegasus, protect his friends and save the world from danger. Though he does get a bit worried when losing, he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge. He is always pumped up, ready to battle, never gives up, and fights 'till the end. "That's what makes the Blader's Spirit!" Beyblade: Metal Fury After the defeat of Faust and the Spiral Core, a strange event occurred. A new Star Fragment similar to the one that created Pegasus and L-Drago exploded. Eleven beams of light fell on Earth hitting eleven different Beyblades. These Beys would prove to help in a time of darkness. Gingka has returned to his normal life in Beyblading with Kenta and Madoka. However, Gingka recieved a message from an anonyomous stating for him to go to this destination and battle the sender. As Gingka arrived he was surprised to see it was none other than Kyoya and Benkei. Kyoya challenged him to a battle that would ultimately decide who was the strongest Blader. In their battle, Gingka discovered Kyoya and his Leone were even stronger than before. In an epic clash, two Star Fragement Beams hit both Galaxy Pegasus and Rock Leone. It caused them to evolve into Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone respectively. In one final explosion, Gingka and Kyoya fell to the ground.After the battle with Kyoya, Gingka tried out some practice battles to understand how Pegasus evolved. The new Pegasus is more powerful than Galaxy Pegasus and can change modes via changing how the Fusion Wheel is placed. Kyoya left after getting annoyed while Gingka and Co. went after him. However upon finding Kyoya, Gingka witnesses a boy getting assaulted by a mysterious youth known as Johannes. Gingka gets rid of Johannes with the new Pegasus and saves the boy. The boy is known as Yuki Mizusawa and notices Gingka using a Bey with part of the Star Fragment and calls him a Legendary Blader before he faints. After waking up he explains to Gingka the story of the Star Fragment. A new Star Fragment has exploded and sent eleven beams of light at eleven different Beys. Beys with that power can be used to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from ruling the world. The Bladers who own such Beys are known as the Legend Bladers. Gingka and Kyoya are two of the ten Legend Bladers. They need to find the rest of the Legend Bladers or Nemesis will conquer the world. Gingka is amazed at his story and agrees to go on this quest. He then decides to name the new Pegasus, Cosmic Pegasus. Gingka has made a new friend.Gingka then asks old friends, Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong if they have any information on the Legendary Bladers. They do not know what he is talking about and are confused. Gingka explains to them the Star Fragment and the Legendary Bladers. Masamune, after hearing this, gets excited and dreams of becoming a Legendary Blader just like Gingka. Gingka turns disappointed when they do not know information on the Legend Bladers but decides to prep for the the quest. After prepping, Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, and Madoka begin but are stopped by a group of cats. The youth from before, Johannes challenges Gingka for his Legend Power. He accepts and they battle. Pegasus gets the upper hand but then gets overshadowed by Johannes', Beat Lynx. Gingka seems doomed but Kyoya launches Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Kyoya beats Johannes and flees. Kyoya decides to join Gingka and Co's quest. They are thrilled at this as Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka, and Kyoya begin their quest to find the Legend Bladers. In their first destination, Zarkan Island, an island and village in Indonesia, they discover a volcano is likely to erupt due to volcanic activity. They are shunned by the villagers due to owning Beys but make friends with a girl named Sarah and her father. The team trains as they overhear a commotion. In recent volcanic activity, a Blader using a dragon-like Bey has infilirated the island. Gingka and the gang look into this as they find Ryuga who has a new Bey, L-Drago Destructor F:S. .]] Gingka has a battle with Ryuga in order to have him help in the search for the Legend Bladers but is defeated after Ryuga defeated Kyoya. After defeating Yuki in a battle, Ryuga leaves them to search in other parts of the world for the Legend Bladers. After leaving Zarkan Island, Kenta revealed to Gingka that he wants to go on his own in order to become a Legend Blader. Gingka accepts this as Kenta leaves the gang. Gingka later goes to China to meet once again, Team Wang Hu Zhong who tells them of an anonymous Blader, that will be entering a tournamnet titled, the "Gateway to Success". The gang think this may be a Legend Blader. When they arrive, they reunite with their old competitors and have some training. Later the gang, hear an explosion caused by Johannes. Da Xiang and Johannes battle with no outcome as Johannes end the aburbt battle. As Johannes flees, they are met by Zhou Xing, who tells them of an anonymous Blader with a Bey that has a crimson-red hue that has incredible power; having knocked out two Bladers. Then Gingka and Yuki team up to battle in the "Gateway to Success" tournament where they defeat the teams of Choa Xin and Mei Mei, along with Da Xian and Chi-Yun and make it to the finals of the tournament. In the final match, Ginga and Yuki battle Aguma and Bao but lose when Hades Crown 130FB stopped Pegasus from finishing off Scythe Kronos T125EDS resulting in their total and utter defeat. In Whereabouts of Orion, Gingka battled Chris in the finals of the Beyster Island Tournament. In Nemesis' Beat Gingka is informed that the ninth Legendary Blader is Titi. Eventually, Gingka an Co. make it to the Mayan Ruins where he is seperated from Toby, Benkei, and Zeo and meets none other than Chris and Cycnus where they and Yuki do battle. In a dramatic conclusion, Gingka and Yuki make it out the victors. Shortly after, Gingka and the other Legendary Bladers find the chamber of Nemesis where they meet Doji, Pluto, and Rago starting the Zues' Barrier but fail when Ryuga leaves from being agrovated by Doji result Proto Nemesis to evolve into Diablo Nemesis where Rago unleashes his special move, Armageddon, causing the ancient ruins to collapse where they stand. Then, the gang arrive at the top of the WBBA building where they battle Johannas, Keyser, Herschel, and Cycnus and win handily. Soon after, the Gingka and his friends make to the Lost Kingdom seeing Ryuga defeated by Rago and begin another battle against him. During the fight, Ryuga regains conciousness and passes on the Star Fragment to Kenta where he becomes the Legendary Blader of Summer and with that, has his Flame Sagittario C145S evolve into Flash Sagittario 230WD. However, Ryuga dies and L-Drago disintegrates from giving so much of their strength to Kenta. Then Kenta, Kyoya, Gingka, and Chris begin the Zues' Barrier once more to finish the fight and succeeds, but before it had activated, Pluto's Fusion Hades AD145SWD had dropped a shard of it's Fusion Wheel, causing Nemesis to merge with Rago and Pluto and unleash it's true power. In a final showdown, Gingka's teammates are defeated by Nemesis leaving Gingka the only Blader left battling when, all the Beyblades of the world give Gingka their Star Fragments giving Cosmic Pegasus a new power allowing it to finally defeat Nemesis and seal it away forever. In the climax, Gingka and Kyoya begin a final battle similar to the one Kai and Tyson had in G Revolution and when they launch, the series concludes. Beyblade: Zero-G Gingka makes an appearance in the Zero-G anime, during Zero's flashback, where he is seen handing Zero, his Samurai Ifraid. Beyblade *'Cosmic Pegasus F:D': After It got hit by a star fragment, Gingka battled Kyoya and while they were battling,the two beys evolved into Cosmic Pegasus F:D and Fang Leone 130W²D It is Gingka's current Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Pegasus Pegasus (or Pegasis) is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Big Bang Tornado': Gingka's twelfth special move. He developed it in the eleventh 4D episodes while facing off against Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li. *'''Super Cosmic Nova : '''Gingka's thirteenth special move. He Developed it while battling in the Final 4D Episode against Nemesis. He used this move to defeat Nemesis and Save the World. Battles